


Growing Up

by breadvolution



Series: Growing Up [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breadvolution/pseuds/breadvolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For one, it was the weirdest fucking feeling, and for another thing, it was Ai. Ai, that dork he shared a room with; who annoyed him more times than he could count; that had always looked like some sort of sixth grader with his stature.</p>
<p>Add a few inches? Rin wasn’t sure what he was feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> Tentatively on-going, but I haven't written anything else out. Works just as well as a one-shot.

Years shouldn’t pass so quickly when you're young, but Ai and Rin agreed that with all that had happened, the year had gone by far too quickly. Ai remembered it fondly, however, smiling gently when he realized how much his team mate had changed since they had first met. Still angry, sure, but at least he was happy. He didn't look like a boy pushed into his dreams, but propelling forward toward a goal in his mind. It made Ai happy. And like Ai had hoped from the day they roomed together, they were friends, which probably made him happier than he ever dreamed.

Winter break was on them, and Ai had announced already he would be away to visit his family from beginning to end. Rin tried not to look disappointed, but as soon as he complained, Ai knew he would be missed.

"What the hell am I going to do with Mikoshiba on my ass all the time? And now I need to find a new timer for the winter, too, geez."

Ai laughed, "I'm sure you'll be fine, senpai! I won't be gone that long. I could ask around for you; it is kind of my fault you won't have a timer."

"Nah, I can manage," he grumbled, "You worry about your trip, huh?" He'd say have fun and stuff, but that's embarrassing. He slapped his hand against his desk and began rolling his chair back and forth, and with a passive note, adds: "Place'll be quiet while you're gone."

"You could always hang out with Nanase."

"You kidding me? Hanging out with him is like going on a stroll with a wet cardboard box. I guess it's not so bad when Makoto's around, he's alright to talk with, but Christ, if I'm just waiting for the two of them to just turn faces and make out, and I don't want to be the third wheel for that one."

"Uh, but I thought you and Nanase were da-" Ai cut himself off when Rin stared knives into his head.

"You what?" Ai laughed anxiously, so alarmed by the sudden harshness in Rin's voice. It was enough to scare him out of his silly assumption. "I'm straight, alright?" He continues. "Besides, even if I weren't, Haru would suck to date. Sure, he's competitive in the water, but I swear to god the guy turns into a wet noodle outside the pool. Makoto's good for him." He slouches further down in his chair.

"Uh-huh," Ai nodded, leaning over his bed. After a moment of thinking, he continued: "Can I ask a personal question, Rin-senpai?"

"Shoot."

"Have you ever kissed a girl?"

Rin smirked, turning to look at Ai. "You seriously want to talk about this." His brow was cocked incredulously, as he never really struck Ai as someone who was into gossip. But then again, it was Ai. He liked to talk about anything and everything.

"We don't have to if you don't want to!"

"No, it's cool."

Apparently, he had, back in Australia. She was always sweet to him, but Rin openly admitted he hated himself too much to ever like her back like he wanted to. "She was cute, though," he added. She broke up with him six months before he moved back to Japan. "She was moving, I guess, but never told me. Probably didn't want to deal with a shitty long distance boyfriend. Can't say I blame her." His expression was plain, neither upset nor reminiscing. Ai imagined he was well over the break up, but he wondered if the distance in his eyes meant only that he wished for something to have been different. "How about you," inquired Rin, turning his attention to Ai again, "any babes in the life of the _Love Guru_?" He meant it as a joke.

"Ah, haha, no, I haven't. I've always been a little too afraid to ever ask any girls out." Ai blushed awkwardly.

"Yeah? …Alright, how about this? When you're back, let's ask a couple of girls out on a date. It'll be the two of us, so you won't have the chance to chicken out. I probably know a couple who'll bite. You game?"

"Y-yes!! Alright." It was a whole month away, he couldn't think of a reason to be too embarrassed to decline.

Ai left a few mornings later, a few days before vacation began. His things waited by the door in the early morning, expected to ride a train to his home town early enough that he could be picked up by his mother before the work day. He didn’t mind, of course. Nearly on his way out the door, he remembered one quick thing before he had promised. Slipping back into the room, he reached down to Rin's shoulder and shook him. "Rin-senpai?" Rin moaned, rolling over a bit, and drearily sat up. "You wanted me to wake you up before I left." He didn't do much more than moan again, and Ai chuckled at his tired friend. A chuckle that didn't last long, because in a moment he felt Rin's arms wrap tightly around his waist, grasping him tightly.

" _G'night, Love,_ " Rin muttered into his belly. Ai flushed full red, patting his friend's head. Ai loved the sound of Rin's English.

"I'll see you later, Rin-senpai." He realized only after a moment that Rin was still mostly asleep. He exhausted himself too easily.

Rin didn't remember the morning unfortunately, and woke up irritated that Ai hadn't done as he'd asked. He'd wanted to see his friend off, honestly, and make sure he didn't need any help with his luggage down to the station. Chances would have had it that Ai would persistently deny needing help until Rin aggressively insisted; but Ai's presumed forgetfulness prevented that. He'd just have to be at the station when Ai showed up in a couple weeks. Christ, Rin didn't know how he'd survive!! Rin knew he would be bored as hell, especially considering school was off and he still hadn't made too many friends at Samezuka. He spent a good deal of his time with his sister, and ended up at Makoto and Haru's homes more often than not. Makoto often talked about university, still undecided where it was he wanted to go. Tokyo, probably, and Rin remarked that he should.

"What about Haru?"

"Uh, I think Haru was thinking of taking a break before going to art school. He doesn't really seem certain. I've told him he should, and maybe go soon as he can, but he acts odd when I mention it."

"That's weird," Rin remarks, brows raised. "Weird even for him."

Makoto chuckled. "C'mon, Rin, he's your friend, you shouldn't say things like that."

 "Uh-huh, says you. Where are you guys in your relationship right now, anyway? Still just childhood friends?" Makoto laughed, but he seemed much more nervous about it than could be considered normal. "It's just weird that he won't mention why though, especially to you."

"Yeah, I'm worried for him, again. He's gotten sullen lately."

Rin already knew where he was going to be after high school, but he cared enough to hear his friends' situations. But they were not his own, and when he left the Tachibana house, he did not find himself any more troubled than when he walked in. Ai would be returning in a few days, something Rin didn't admit to being glad about, and he texted Ai a number of times demanding his arrival time, and insisting that he would be waiting for him at the platform. Ai had laughed and flushed at Rin's insistence, glad he had a friend who cared enough about him to meet him at the train station. None of the other students would. He sent one text just before his arrival: _I've a great surprise when I'm back, too!!_

Rin waited patiently on the station, dressed in simple black as he stared vacantly at the sky. He wasn't early, the train was supposed to arrive five minutes ago, so he wasn't late either. He kept his hands shoved into his pockets and tried not to let the commotion around him get on his nerves. Soon the ring of wheels breaking on the steel rails vibrated the air, and Rin turned his head to see the train rolling up.

The doors slid open, and nearly no one came out. Two people maybe? You don't get a lot of traffic on the long distance trains in a town like this. Rin looked left and right, until finally he saw a familiar teal t-shirt. Ai looked around, too, and when their eyes met, Ai greeted Rin's cautious wave with a much larger one. "Senpai!" He trotted over, pulling his luggage behind him, and then bowing quickly to his friend. "Thank you for coming to get me, it's really sweet of you!"

"Uh, yeah," he might normally have looked away from Ai embarrassed, but something about him was different. Something about him captivated Rin. Ai noticed as much, and he smiled. "Did.. you get taller?" Rin asked, turning his head precautiously.

"Yes!! I guess I'd been growing a little before then, my parents said I looked a lot taller, and while I was there I just shot up." He smiled, full and wide, with one arm shooting up to express how quickly he'd grown in a couple weeks' time, and Rin suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. He looked great, and it made Rin more nervous than he felt comfortable seceding to. For one, it was the weirdest fucking feeling, and for another thing, it was _Ai_. Ai, that dork he shared a room with; who annoyed him more times than he could count; that had always looked like some sort of sixth grader with his stature.

Add a few inches? Rin wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

"Rin-senpai? Are you feeling alright?" Rin's head shook as he tried to gather his thoughts. "You look awfully spaced out right now."

"I'm not spaced out," he grumbled. "Here, give me your bag," He didn't wait to receive it, though, taking its handle and moving forward without waiting for Ai to follow him, either. It didn't take long for Rin to get the details on Ai's holiday, which were mostly unexciting, and Ai admitted as much. It didn't stop him from telling Rin nearly ever painstaking detail of his trip. He was, at any rate, happy to see his family. It was weird to think how far out of the area his parents lived. Out of the corner of his eye he watched Ai now and then, but his attitude remained straight forward as ever. Ai was nearly as tall as he was.

It became frustrating over the next few days, realizing how just a few inches had changed Ai's entire complexion somehow. The height seemed to bring out his shape, which was thin and delicate. He'd always had a girly face, Rin thought, but somehow it seemed just that much different, narrowed or less kid-like. Maybe he'd lost some of the baby fat, not that Ai had much of it to begin. Often, Rin's eyes strayed toward Ai during their swim practices, looking him up and down. His longer arms and legs added to his stroke, making a huge difference in his turns, and added grace to his stroke. His arms pulled him forward, like scooping the water under him, and really, his stroke was a mess, but somehow Rin was captivated by the simple beauty of Ai's durable stroke. His neck looked longer too, more inviting, the sort that welcomed the gentle touch of lover's lips. Wait, no, fuck. He really needed to stop thinking about this. He really needed to stop watching his roommate every time he moved around the room. -Sneaking glances in the locker room. -Spacing out while waiting for his turn to swim down the lane. What he needed was a proper girlfriend.

"Hey, Ai," Rin said, coming back from practice one day. "I know two girls who want to go out with us. You still in?"

"U-uh, I don't know, I mean, I don't want to impede on you and your--"

"Man, could you shut up a second? I don't care about the girl. I'm doing it so you can get a girlfriend, remember?" Ai looked cute when he blushed, and he thanked  Rin for being such a good friend to him. It was really starting to drive Rin mad the way Ai had suddenly stolen all his attention.

Rin had to help him get ready for their date, which was mostly scoffing at him when Ai got too dressed up, then underdressed, and then Rin said fuck it and started rummaging through his friends clothing and throwing things at him. Rin at least had enough pride inside himself to dress nicely on all occasions, and concern himself with appearances, but Ai was an oaf.

"Jesus, Ai, you need new clothes," Rin remarked, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at Ai's midriff. "How much did you grow even?"

"Nine centimetres? Maybe ten?"  He tried to pull the shirt down over his belly button, but Rin put a hand on his wrist to indicate he needed to not do that.

"Why don't I give you one of my shirts? At least then you'll look alright and not like some belly dancer." With a body like that though, maybe he should be -he cursed himself for thinking like that, again, but it was hard not to think it. With the way Ai's waist curved in, he had an almost girlish look.

"I guess I can't really say no. I'll have to go shopping later this week." He peeled the shirt off his shoulders. "I'm glad my pants fit at least!!"

"No kidding." Rin threw a shirt out of his own drawers and at Ai, who caught it easily and showed the shirt to himself. It had a neat design, in English he couldn't understand. Rin explained it was the name of some American clothing company, and shrugged when he admitted he just liked the design. Brand shirts weren't his taste otherwise. Ai pulled it over his head, and for a moment he caught a huge whiff of Rin's cologne. He pulled it down: a shirt that would probably be skin tight on Rin had a comfortable, slack fit on Ai. Even better, it reached below the hem of his pants. "You look cute," Rin muttered.

"Huh?"

Wait. Did he really just fucking tell Ai he looked _cute_?? "Er, fuck! Sorry, sometimes I translate things wrong in my head. You look fine. That's just how you'd say it in English." He gritted his teeth hard. Ai, you moron, you better fucking believe what he says.

"Oh! That's a funny way to say it. Er, thank you!" Rin scratched his neck as he turned away from his roommate's blush. God, though, he really did look cute.

How could Rin sanely go on this date even? The answer is: he couldn't. The entire time -and he knew it would happen, as much as he denied it- Rin had an eye on Ai. Ai was too embarrassed to handle himself, and just cute enough as he stumbled about for each girl to lean in, completely wrapped up in how sweet and endearing he was. And could he EVER chatter!! Rin already knew ahead of time who would be who's date, because he knew the girl he was taking out fancied him. The other girl tagged along as a friend, and Rin doubted she had a thing for Ai before meeting him tonight. If she didn't by the time they left, though, he wasn't sure if he'd feel pissed or relieved.

While Ai did a wonderful job entertaining his date, Rin's date was bored. He couldn't think of what to say to her, and she couldn't in return. In fact, Rin didn't even want to speak with her, giving curt responses any time she tried to chat him up. Eventually they both only listened to Ai speak to all of them, and it seemed he was a natural host. It was his need to chatter, Rin was sure of it. It had to be that. He was sweeping these girls off their feet and he didn't even know it. He was dragging Rin under without ever intending it. Ai's eyes sparkled joyously, and Rin could feel flames in his stomach, but bit back the fire in his mouth and stared with brooding eyes at the cup across the table.

"Rin-senpai, you didn't look like you were having very much fun tonight," Ai mentioned later, frowning with concern at his roommate. He had stayed outside with his date a few minutes longer than Rin, and Rin was already hiding in his bed.

"Sorry, I forgot how annoying that chick was," he lied. He gestured to the window. "Looked like she was into you, though. She kiss you?"

Ai flushed, but shook his head. "No, but she gave me her number." He pulled out his phone and showed Rin. His gaze remained passive.

"Way to go," he turned away, and Ai stared awkwardly at Rin's back. It didn't feel like he was being congratulated at all, and dropped his gaze. He didn't know what more to say to his friend. He didn't know what could be bothering him. He wanted to ask, but he knew that Rin would never admit to it. It just wasn't how he dealt with his problems. He flushed, heated with embarrassment, afraid perhaps that his success had made Rin jealous. If so, he felt terrible for it. Ai pulled at the hem of his shirt, still able to smell Rin's cologne on it as he dragged it over his head. "Make sure you call her back."

"…R-right!"

He wouldn't; he couldn't. Days later Ai found himself unable to ask her out again. Something bothered him in the pit of his stomach, and he didn't know what. He kept thinking back on Rin's quiet distraught, and feeling an aching regret. Ai wasn't even sure he liked the girl very much, or at least he couldn't like her any more than a friend. But maybe he was mistaken? He hovered more than once over her number, his finger on call, but just before he resolved to press the button, he would put his phone away again and frown at the floor. Rin never brought up the date again, and Ai did just as much in return.

"You look troubled," Makoto mentioned on one evening that Rin came to visit; Haru sat across the table from him, leering across deductively. Makoto had promised both of them dinner, since his mother wanted him to learn to cook, and Haru wanted to help him learn.

"Shut up."

"He's lying."

"I said shut up!!"

Makoto laughed anxiously at the two of them, bickering as they often did. Rin turned his head, questioning out loud why the fuck he decided it was a good idea to come over. Makoto settled down between them, sitting closer to Haru and looking with worry at Rin. "He's got a point, Rin. If something's bothering you, you know you can talk to us about it." Rin felt like he was a ten year old being talked down by mom and dad.

The irritation didn't stop him from talking, though. Inwardly, he blamed it on Makoto, being all nice and friendly and sweet. It was frustrating how easy Makoto made himself to be trusted, and he didn't care if Haru heard. Well, no; Haru was his friend too. It didn't stop him from keeping his head turned away as he explained the date. He didn't give as many details as he had felt, but he didn't have to.

"You're gay?" Haru asked, eyebrows cocked in an incredulous fashion.

"Fuck you!! I'm not, alright!" Makoto didn't seem to like Haru's bluntness either, and Rin rolled his eyes as the silent language of two 'childhood friends' commenced. They really needed to not do that sort of thing when there was a third party in the room. "I like girls, alright." He interrupted the silent language. "I've no clue what's up with Ai."

Makoto hummed, suggesting he were bi, and Rin begrudgedly 'guessed' it was the case, tacking on reasons why he thought it was stupid regardless. Like if he were bi, wouldn’t he think guys were attractive? He didn’t, he just thought, y'know, Ai was… Rin's hands moved as if that was a good substitute for real words. "Who cares?" Haru piped up, drawing the attention of both his friends. "If you like him, you should tell him. As if it matters if you're straight or not. Maybe he'll say yes. Otherwise, you'll just have to wonder forever."

Rin watched Haru, then checked Makoto's response, solemn as it were, and then looked aside, scoffing. "Like you get it." Makoto turned to look at the red head, his eyes filled with unusual uncertainty, but raised his brows as he remembered something, and excused himself to finish up what was in the kitchen. Haru's eyes followed his friend, and Rin watched Haru.  "You sure you're talking to me when you say that?" Rin muttered, leaning forward enough to whisper safely to Haru.

Haru turned his gaze to Rin. "Buzz off," he coughed, stood up, and left him. Rin was really getting tired of those two dancing around each other, it just made his time with them awkward as hell. Cat like, he sprawled his arms across the table with a moan. Was their situation any different than his own? Rin was dancing around Ai in just the same way, like touching him would set him on fire. Truly, the feeling that Ai gave him when they were too close was nothing sort of a burning sensation. Now if only that fire didn't follow him wherever he went….

The lights were on when Rin came into their room. Late as it was, Rin didn't expect that Ai would be awake, but maybe he was wrong. Ai had pulled many late nights in preparation for exams. "Ai?" He called, entering the room. No response. A few more steps in and he saw an interesting sight, his head sliding back with surprise. The young man had fallen asleep in his bed. Not in the top bunk, but Rin's bottom bunk. He didn't have his head on a pillow, nor the blankets drawn up around him; he hadn't even gotten into sleep wear, still in his running jacket and pants, his feet with their shoes still on dangled off the bed uncomfortably. Guy must have tuckered himself out, Rin thought as he set his bag down beside his desk. He didn't really want to crawl up into Ai's bed above and sleep there, and throwing his baseball cap onto his desk, he sat on the edge of his own bed.

Ai was sound asleep, his mouth hanging open and snoring slightly. The presence of his girlish posture didn't leave him in his sleep, head turned slightly toward the outside of the bed. Rin thought maybe he was starting to figure out what it was. The extra height drew out his face a bit; he looked lankier, the same thin politeness attributed to femininity. If he had longer hair, Rin might not have known the difference. Same with his middle, narrower than most guys he'd seen. Ai had never really been able to gain a ton of muscle either, something Ai frowned about when they would compare muscle sizes jokingly. Rin sat up quickly and threw off his day clothes, pulling on sleepwear and turning the lights out. He sat down again and shook Ai's shoulder.

"Hey, get up or I'm sleeping on you."

Ai murmured.

"Ai, c'mon."

Whatever sound he made, it didn't sound like Ai was awake enough to actually articulate more than that. Rin sighed and rolled his eyes. He took off Ai's shoes and threw them on the ground, pushing his feet more comfortably onto the bed, and crawled over his friend into the space between him and the wall. While conscious, he considered turning over and trying to draw his friend's attention again, but a memory of his soft lips made him cower until slumber engulfed his mind. Waking up in the early morning, just before their alarm went off, he swore in frustration, running his fingers though his hair as he looked to find that Ai had moved from the bed. Lips and mouths and bodies were all that he dreamt of, and cursed himself twice for it.

Ai noticed his friend was more irritable that entire week, and he couldn't quite reason why. A single day's irritation was usually met with a softer tone at night, but Rin's aggression prevailed the days and nights of an entire week. Ai wasn't used to being told to shut up as often as he was, and thought perhaps it was something he had done. A second thought beat down the first, though, and he deduced something else was bothering Rin, and for his friend he didn't mind taking a little abuse. Besides, the worst he could think of was having fallen asleep in Rin's bed, and while Rin could be aggressive, he wasn't irrational.

Ai thought that, when the weekend had come, he would try to find a way to cheer Rin up. Besides, it had been a while since they'd had any proper 'hang out' time. Saturday night, and Ai stared down at Rin inside his bed until his friend leered up at him. "What?" He growled like a dog that was poked too many times in its sleep.

"Rin-senpai, w-why don't we go out and do something tonight?" He may have grown, but his voice was timid as ever. He clutched his pants nervously.

 "Where to?"

"Ah, well, I was just thinking a walk would be nice! And maybe we can stop by and grab something to eat. There's that snack stand down the road, you know, and I know they're open reasonably late so-"

"Sure. --I said sure," Rin had to repeat himself since Ai sounded confused -in Ai's defence, he expected to be turned away. "I need warmer stuff on, gimme' a second." Ai smiled at his friend, who looked away aggressively and moved to get his things. It was troubling, not knowing why he was upset, just that he was upset. Rin was just frustrated at how precious Ai's smiling face had become to him, and had the worst way of expressing it.

They walked out together, Rin saying little, but apparently listening when Ai spoke. It was weird to only have to look across and see Rin, instead of up. Rin felt the same way, but Rin didn't find it weird so much as he welcomed it. At the snack bar, Rin acted strangely, and insisted he pay for Ai's food. "I've been an asshole, alright?" He said through gritted teeth. He was trying to express apology, and with that Ai smiled, and ordered along with Rin. Any attempt at an apology from him was messy, but Ai never minded. He was glad, at least, that he tried to apologize. They quickly moved outside, Rin complaining that the eatery smelled like a litterbox, even if Ai wasn't sure he noticed. They ate in the cool night air under a street lamp. Moths fluttered around them, and occasionally Rin swatted them away as he leaned against the pole. Ai stood near him, watching the traffic for the most part, but turned his attention to Rin to inquire:

"Rin-senpai?"

"Sup?" He ceased to beat the air with his open palm long enough to focus on Ai.

"Can I ask why you've been so upset?"

It was hard to tell what was in his expression as he stared ahead, but Ai could have sworn he saw Rin's eyes narrow under the bill of his hat. He pulled his jacket closed and didn't respond for a minute. "I like someone."

"Ah!!" Ai jumped, so surprised by the announcement. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious, why would I joke about that!!"

"I… I guess so!!" It was kind of a stupid question. "Who is she? Can I ask?"

"She…" Rin spoke as if to begin a sentence, but it felt wrong. _She_ was nobody. _He_ was everything on his mind. Rin hated himself for thinking of little else but Ai. He didn't even know if Ai swung like that; he didn't even know if he himself did. His teeth shone through his lips, biting back a wave of conflicting emotions. He knew, at least, that he cared a lot about Ai. Ai was among the few people he would willingly go out of his way to think of, and it had been this way for a long time now.

Ai watched his friend, his happy expression becoming distraught as the silence prolonged itself. He feared for the worst. "Did you get rejected, senpai?"

"No…" Rin stared out at the street. "Never mind, forget. Let's get out of here, it smells like cat shit." He kicked off the lamp post and again, without Ai, walked forward.

Ai stood still a moment, worry filling his expression all over again, before bounding after Rin. He glanced constantly at Rin's expression, full of despair. He shouldn't have asked, Ai thought, cursing himself for intruding on things that weren't his business. He clenched his fists and turned his head away again.

"Hold on a second." They stopped after five minutes, Rin texting someone.

"Hmh? …Who are you texting?"

"Makoto."

They stood a quiet moment in the park, Rin staring at his phone for a time. The wind rushed by them, and still Rin did nothing. Was he waiting on the text? "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Snow kicked up, dry and powdery, impatient.

Rin's phone lit up again, and he read the text. _Yeah, sure you can come over, if you need. Is everything alright?_ Ai caught no sight of the response Rin had waited for, and quickly, he put away his phone as he turned his hat backwards. Ai focused on Rin's pocket, but regardless, registered Rin moving forward. He lifted his head, confused, suddenly felt each of his friend's hands on his cold jawline, lifting his chin just slightly, and shorty felt the warmth of lips against his own. Rin's lips. Kissing Ai's mouth. He didn't know how to think! Response! Move! Alarms went off in his head, and he stared like a confused child forward, the closeness of their faces awkward as it could possibly be. And the heat in his cheeks and his bones and his gut overwhelmed him beyond his own reckoning.

And he froze. His kiss was icy as the air around them. He couldn't move even when Rin drew away from him, both as alarmed, until anguish filled Rin's eyes. "Fuck," he muttered, turning away. " _Fuck!_ Sorry. I'm going to Makoto's. Catch you later." He made a quick effort to leave Ai behind.

"Senpai," His eyes followed after Rin, horrified for he had hurt Rin's feelings. "Senpai, stop!"  He threw himself forward, cutting off Rin and stepping in front of him. "Wait a moment, I-"

"Listen, Ai, it's fine, I don't give a shit if you don't feel that way. Just-"

"Let me try again!!"

Rin stopped, realizing Ai grasped his jacket tightly, and had no intention of letting go. His blue eyes pleaded for him to stay. "I was caught off guard, I-I'm sorry. Just… L-let me try again, alright?" He couldn't say anything in response, and Ai didn't expect any answer to be anything but no or fuck off. But it wasn't that; and Ai felt in the bottom of his chest that this was Rin's own way of granting him a second chance. The grip he had on the other's shirt loosened, and he let his fingers slide inside others jacket and around his waist. Rin and drew his hands along Ai's jawline as again, they kissed.

He felt like a guppy in Rin's arms, mindlessly popping his lips against Rin's, so unsure and nervous. But it felt nice; it felt good. Rin seemed to understand what it was he needed to do, and Ai envied that competence. But Rin didn't let it bother him, slipping a hand behind into Ai's hair to show him the support he knew he needed. Rin kissed him without hesitance, softness in his lips unakin to his every other nature. Even if he knew what he was doing, sliding his lips off Ai's, it felt no different than the first kiss he'd ever had: electrifying. Ai's arms slipped all the way around his waist and letting their tongues meet in gentle flicks, each of them found comfort in knowing that despite everything, at least the other was there for him.

From that day on, Rin kissed him every morning before, either with a 'hello' or a 'have a good day'.  Sometimes they kissed twice, once for each salutation. Sometimes they kissed many times and had to rush the remaining time before class started, confusing each other's clothes like a well practice comic routine. Evenings didn't change much though, they sat and talked, and Rin complained about homework as Ai chuckled. More often than not Rin would slack with a pencil between his nose and lip, but that was nothing new.

" _Tell him_?"

Rin turned his head, realizing Ai had been reading over his shoulder. Annoying, but not an issue. "Oh, it's Makoto. I told you about him and Haru, right?"

Ai nodded promptly. "Yes! They like each other, right?"

"And nearly year fuckin' three of high school and neither of them have talked about it. Idiots."

"I don't know, senpai, it's scary admitting you like someone. They've been friends since they were kids right? Maybe Tachibana-senpai doesn't want to ruin their relationship."

"Fuck that."

"Mm, but what about you and I? We room together, it would be strange if we broke up and still had to share a room, don't you think? If Nanase-senpai and Tachibana-senpai broke up, then things might be tense for them, and they might not be the same friends they were before."

"I guess so." Rin turns in his chair, facing Ai who sat in his own nearby. Rin crossed his legs on the chair and leaned over. "Sounds like it's not the first time you've thought about that. You and me, I mean."

Ai glanced away. "Oh, uhm, well…. I guess at first I thought you might decide you weren't… really into guys, but it doesn't bother me much anymore." The sadness that loomed around Ai didn't leave. Rin looked up and down his boyfriend, and took his hand to squeeze it. That seemed to make him happy for a moment, but Rin pressed the subject. Ai sighed. "It's nothing."

His smile didn't fade even after he spoke, and it honestly broke Rin's heart to look at. Something was wrong, and Ai wouldn't tell him. A truer smile crept onto Ai's face, and he leaned over and pressed his thumbs on Rin's cheeks, trying to make him smile. "Senpai, you're not allowed to be upset about this!! Unless you've forgotten how to smile!"

"The fuck, Ai??" Rin swatted his boyfriend's hands away, and returned the gesture, stretching out Ai's face and smirking. "How do you like it, huh?"

Ai didn't need the help to smile though, and burst into laughter as they played. Before Ai could return to his homework though, Rin scooped him back, and kissed his temple. Ai blushed, always caught off guard by Rin's tendency for physical affection. It made getting homework done nearly impossible.

Rin was finished before Ai, mostly because Rin quit two thirds the way through parts of his homework, and had already crawled in bed before Ai, texting as he often did. Ai declared he was finished and quickly changed into his PJs, tired from the long day, but half way up the ladder to his bed, felt a tug on his ankle.

"Running off already?"

"Uh," Ai ducked down, his hair flowing over his cheekbone, "but it's a school night, isn't it?"

"So?"

"Rin-senpai, I don't know if-"

Rin pulled his hand away, and turned his head as he blushed. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Though he meant it, he did wish Ai would figure that out. He heard the clamour of Ai going up the ladder, and narrowed his gaze in defeat, but only just before being hit in the side with a pillow. "Ow! Hey, what's the big idea?"

"Oh, sorry! I just wanted a few things down there tonight." He climbed back down to the floor and pushed the blankets that had fallen down into Rin's bed. Rin sat up now, watching Ai. The young man climbed in, sitting on his ankles a time before smiling graciously at Rin. "You don't need to look so somber all the time."

Rin snorted, smirking. "What are you, my mom?" They laughed. Ai let the moment taper off, fondly admiring his friend and love before he leaned in to kiss him. Sitting in front of each other, they kissed gently, letting their tongues greet each other. Rin managed to throw Ai into the bed a few minutes later, drawing the blankets up over them. They faced one another, their noses brushing, and Ai's curious fingers moved around Rin's torso. Ai seemed to smile once, and Rin watched his expression with sleepy eyes. "You're smiling."

Ai glanced up, his head pulling slightly away from Rin's so he could see him better. The initial surprise faded into the same smile. "I was just thinking how happy I am that you're my boyfriend." Rin scoffed, dismissing it, but Ai became very adamant. "Rin, I mean it!!" he blushed, but kept his eyes on Rin. "You're always nice to me in ways that feel different. I mean, not just since we started dating. You helped me with swimming, and you’ve always supported me, and even though you say I'm annoying, you still let me be your friend. You were always nice to me, and that means a lot. "

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Rin muttered, taking Ai's hand in his own. "Pretty sure I've gotten madder at you than you've ever deserved, too."

"Sometimes people get angry, but you've never really hurt me. Besides, I know you said you were sorry, and I believe it." Rin huffed, a bit incredulous, but his other hand moved up to cup Ai's jaw and kiss him once more. "Senpai, can I ask something?"

"Mmm?" Rin had closed his eyes.

"How long did you like me before we dated?"

"I dunno. Like a month or something. Hey, remember the thing about it being a school night? Yeah, I'm out." Rin rolled over.

"Oh! Right, forgive me." While Ai was still alert and cheerful, as he smothered his face against Rin's back, he wondered why the subject had been changed so quickly.

After that, Rin took him on dates. Once a week, when the lights went out, Rin whispered Ai's name, beckoning Ai to come to the lower bunk, where for the night they would sit for a time, kissing and touching one another's chest and thighs, though never touching more skin than a tanktop would expose. There were times Ai was sure Rin was going to push the relationship further, but would retract his hand and apologize. Ai wasn't sure he was ready anyway, even if he might have wanted it. Always on Saturday, without prompt Ai would slip into Rin's bed and cuddle into Rin's back, as became their custom.

The early spring air felt welcome, and Ai had decided to spend some times with a couple of the Iwatobi swim team members. Nagisa didn't stop talking, and Ai kept up well with the conversation, whereas Rei looked something like a third wheel between the two of them.

"Oh, Ai-chan," he muttered, "Haru-chan said you and Rin are dating, is it true?"

"O-oh! I didn't know he knew. Ahah, it is! We've been dating a few months now."

"Rin's gay?" Rei interjected.

"Nooo, he's _heteroflexible_ ," Nagisa pointed out, changing to English. He probably heard that one off the internet.

" _Heteroflexible?_ "

"Yeah! Like, you like the opposite sex, but sometimes you make exceptions!"

Ai frowned, beating his heels against the stone wall they sat upon. "I think that makes sense. Rin-senpai still talks a lot about pretty girls. I've never known him to be interested in any guys before. -Uh-hah, well, no, I thought he and Haru were dating before, so."

"They weren't?"

Rei could only sigh as the two conversed over him, pressing his glasses to his face. "Haru is likely more in love with the water, than he could be with anyone else. Such beauty and grace really only lives in such an emotion as strong as that." Ai tried hard not to giggle out loud as Nagisa opened and closed his hands to mimic Rei's yammer until Rei caught him and scolded him for it.

Nagisa sighed after a minute. "Ahh, all our friends are hooking up and Rei-chan and I are still single, no fair," he moaned, but perked up, "Rei-chan, let's date."

"No!! Nagisa, that's not how to ask someone out!!" Nagisa only fell back into his despair and moaned longer. Ai began to laugh, long and hearty. Nagisa and Rei made him happy, and they were always a comic duo worth being around.  Nagisa smiled when he saw this, leaning over slightly and admiring the innocent cheer in Ai's expression, and after a moment slipped down.

"Ahh, but really, I'm happy! Rin-chan has been in good spirits lately, and I think it's thanks to you. Rin-chan was such a grouch bucket until Haru and him made up, but it wasn't until recently he's been a lot more like he was as a kid. I think you've helped him calm down a lot, Ai-chan."

Rei nodded. "I think so, too. Rin-senpai always seemed to be in the best spirits when he's with you as well. It's clear you’re a very special person to him. It's really a magnificent thing to hear he's changed like this because of you."

Each word made Ai blush more and more, so much he had to ask them to stop to keep himself from disappearing in a poof of red. Nagisa and Rei only exchanged smiles.

Rin was out as well during all this, coming to Makoto's house for an interesting sight. Makoto and Haru stood on his porch, whispering quietly to each other. Rin thought to break it up, but after quick change of heart, disappeared behind a building and fell quiet.

He couldn’t hear much of what the two of them were discussing, though Haru sounded upset, and Makoto apologetic. He wondered if maybe Makoto had taken another brave leap to stop Haru from diving face first into an aquarium, but as the conversation began to make more sense to him, it was obviously not that.

"Makoto, just say it."

"I-I'm not really sure what you mean. Did I say something wrong? Haru.. Haru, hold on a minute!"

Rin poked his head around to see Haru walking away, slow, but pointed. He frowned too, watching the quiet young man's face. It was an odd expression, but then again, everything about Haru lately seemed to get odder and odder. Just before Haru was out of sight, he reemerged, and approached Makoto.

"Yo!"

"Oh! Hey, Rin. I didn't think you'd be by today."

"Eh, Ai wanted to hang out with Nagisa and Rei, figured I'd swing by. Hey, what's up with you and waterboy?"

Sadness quickly filled Makoto's eyes again, looking off where Haru had left. "I don't know. I started talking about university, and he got all upset. He was supposed to stay for dinner, but he kind of… I don't know, got mad and left. When I tried to talk to him about it he wouldn't say anything."

"Seriously?" He cocked an eyebrow, looking the same way as Makoto. "What, is he mad you're going?"

"I don't know."

Rin stared off, and for a moment he has to think about it, until his entire face darkens. "Wait, you haven't told him, have you??"

"Told him what? O-oh!! N..no, not really."

"Holy shit, alright," he slapped his hands onto each of Makoto's cheeks, pulling him to eye level, and directing Makoto's full attention on him. "I'm going to say this once, because I am not your match maker alright? So listen up. _He likes you_. You like him. You two like each other. He's been hinting it at you even when _I'm_ standing around, he's become so desperate. The only damn reason he probably hasn't said anything is he's waiting for you to figure it out, too." In his hands, Makoto's cheeks burned, or maybe Rin's hands went cold with embarrassment. He pulled them away, and shoved them into his pockets. "Haru can't be the guy who's brave for you every single time, Makoto." He stared into those innocent green eyes, and sighed annoyed.

Makoto stood still for a time, until finally he stuttered out: "I…. I need to go talk to him, then. I'm sorry, Rin, we can hang out another time. -Oh, and thank you." With that, he turned away, calling out to Haru with a steady jog. Well, so much for his plans to hang out with Makoto. Rin turned on his heels to relocate his boyfriend.

Ai and Rin sat beside each other on the train ride home, and for about the first ten seconds they looked like two completely heterosexual students, but that’s all it took for Ai to resolve himself and take Rin's fingers between his own. It's almost a shame that Ai wasn't the same "little guy" he used to be, because smothering himself against Rin's bicep would have easy; but instead he lets his head tilt awkwardly down until he could rest it on Rin's shoulder. They were alone in the train car, not including a little old lady that sat at the far end, so Ai figured Rin would have no problem with it. Even in a more crowded train, though, Rin might have welcomed it, but Ai would have never dared to poke that monster of an issue. Admittedly, watching Haru and Makoto struggle feebly with their romantic situation just made him think more about his own. Ai had mentioned, too, that there was an entire year left of high school, but it became more apparent to Rin that there was, in fact, _only_ a year left for him. _Only_ a year for him to stay with Ai every day before he had to leave.

Ai didn't catch onto that. He felt warm and happy to be besides Rin, and didn't quite take into account that Rin might be troubled. He closed his eyes and rested himself against Rin, thinking of the tight grip his boyfriend had on his hand. "Ai," Rin muttered.

"Senpai?" This back and forth exchange of names never got old between them.

"I like you."

Ai's eyes opened, and he sat up, frowning. "Uh, well, I know that!"

Rin glanced away, "Yeah, well, I never said it before," and then turned his gaze back to Ai. There it was, that classic open mouthed smile, bright as sunlight with his eyes shimmering like fresh water, before he shrunk again with embarrassment, the bright hues filling his cheeks. He looked cute. Rin leaned over and kissed him quickly. "It's a bitch not telling the people you like how you feel, but telling you doesn't feel that hard."

Ai smiled, tilting his head. "I like you, too, senpai." With a chuckle, Rin reached up to ruffle Ai's hair with his free hand. Didn't matter what his height was, Ai was still the same dork he met a year ago. They arrived at the school again a short train ride later, and shared nothing more than a chaste kiss before each falling asleep in his own bed. As happy as they were, something too innocent floated in their bellies for anything more.

The new school year started, meaning Ai concerned himself more with studies than with romance, which at times came as an annoyance to Rin, but after a little griping, he realized it was probably better for him in the end. Ai apologized every time he had to turn down a date or an evening together, but his routine of crawling into bed with Rin on Saturday never ceased, and some days, when Rin would go for a late night jog to clear his mind, he would return to find Ai had already fallen asleep in Rin's bed. A few times he worried the school would find out and separate them, but for now it didn't matter.

"Rin-senpai?" Rin's head turned, his hair still dripping after a shower. "Uhm, I was hoping. Uh. That we could. Er. Go… out?"

"We've been dating how long and you can't just say 'hey you boyfriend, let's go on a date'?"

"I-I'm sorry! I just," Ai stiffened, and then melted shamefully. "I feel so bad about turning down the last few offers. I still like you a lot, senpai, I've just been so stressed from school, and this year is a lot harder than last year, and my teacher has been giving me a hard time about slacking off, and I always feel so tired after swimming the distance drills, and-"

"Ai, calm down. I get it," he paused as he rubbed a towel through his hair. "What were you thinking?"

"Uh, I was sort of hoping you had an idea?'

"Failing grade, try again." Ai hummed, knowing he couldn't really escape now. Rin always had the good date ideas, Ai usually felt silly suggesting the same snack bar down the road like the night they first kissed. He sat down, thinking quietly while Rin dressed himself.

"Ah!! How about the beach?"

"You want to swim more after swim practice?" Oh god, he thought, he's turning into Haru.

"No, no. I mean just for a walk. If we hurry we can catch the train," he glanced at the clock as he speaks, "and we might even catch the sunset."

Rin smirked, glancing at Ai. "Nailed it." In response Ai smiled. Some how he felt a little more victorious knowing he'd had a good idea. Rin hurried to finish, and soon they walked hurriedly out the building. Just out of sight of the main doors, Rin stole a kiss from Ai. "Race you." Without a moment's hesitation, Rin's feet struck the ground and he sprinted away. Ai called out to him, surprised, but chased after Rin in turn. It was a good distance away, but still they ran, unstopping, and even if Rin beat him, Rin looked infinitely more tuckered out by the long run than Ai did. Ai giggled as Rin caught his breath, though he didn't feel any less worn out trying to catch up with Rin. "Geez, I hate long distance."

"I think it's something you just have to get used to."

"Like you are?" He huffed out a sigh.

"I'm sure you could still beat me in a race, even if it were long distance."

"Nah," Rin muttered. "It's like me swimming the breast stroke. I'd have my ass handed to me." He looked around, finding the train station was reasonably empty, and openly noted it, huffing out another breath of air. Ai watched him, and when their eyes met, Rin cocked an eyebrow at him. "What?"

 "Oh! Sorry, I, uh, was just thinking."

 "About?"

 Ai's gaze flicked away. "How handsome you were, I guess. Uh, haha, sorry, that's embarrassing to say so upfront like that."

Rin's eyes fluttered, watching Ai, dropping his gaze too. "No, it's cool. It'd be more embarrassing if you didn't think that, really." There was something astounding about Rin's openness with Ai, and it always warmed Ai on the inside. He meshed his fingers between Rin's, kissing his boyfriend's cheek, but in a moment Rin turned his head again to Ai, their lips meeting. It came later as a surprise to them: they hadn't stopped kissing until the train rolled up beside them.

The beach was cool now that the sun had fallen down in the sky, so Rin suggested they throw their shoes and extra baggage into a locker near the station. It wasn’t that far to walk barefooted to the beach, so who cared right? Ai seemed concerned until Rin told him not to be a pussy. Ai teased him for his "flawless" debate skills, to which he got a playful shoulder nudge.

They already spent a lot of time together, but Ai had a special sort of skill for yammering. Ai never ran out of things to say or talk about, too, it seemed as though he was a fountain of conversation. If he ran out of conversation, Rin had learned that all he needed to do was say a few lines and Ai could find the speed to keep going once more. Rin supposed filled up a lot of the void he might have suffered through in a different relationship.  Ai held his hand loosely as he talked.

"It will be nice once I'm finally settled back into school," Ai mentioned, "I just need a couple more weeks and I think I'll have everything together again."

"Is it really giving you that much trouble?"

"Sort of. I guess being in a relationship sort of took it out of me. I got forgetful a lot."

"Sorry."

"No! It's fine, I don't mind dating you. I just need to manage my time better. Between swim practice and school work, it's nice to look forward to coming back to our room and seeing you again." He spoke with a blush, a fondness in his voice he'd recently taken to around Rin. Rin could barely keep his eyes off of Ai, thinking he looked spectacular against the red water behind him. "I guess I just looked forward a little _too_ much!"

"Yeah, I get that. I, uh…" Ai's attention grew towards Rin, "I feel the same way a lot."

"…Nagisa-san and Rei-san said you've been acting differently since we started dating, you know."

"What, is Nagisa talking shit?"

"Nooo," Ai laughed, "they said you act a lot more like when you were a kid. You're happier."

"When was this?'

"Over vacation, I think?"

"That's not that long ago."

Ai hummed. "A whole month. We've been dating three now. It's kind of hard to believe, but I guess it's really not that long."

"Are you okay with this?"

Ai turned his head, eyes raised. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I guess it's still sort of weird for me. I didn't really figure I'd be in any relationships in high school, what with it being and all boys' school, and I was okay with that. Easier to focus on the Olympics."

"Are you sure you should be asking me if I'm okay with this," Ai asked, his lips turned to a frown. Rin realized what Ai was getting at, his head rising slightly, and turned.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm not about to back out on you now, Ai. " While his friend smiled in response, Rin felt pretty shitty about putting that out there like that. Ai wasn't stress in his life, he was the only thing keeping him sane. He'd like to say that, but even with everything he felt comfortable telling Ai, he couldn't always say it all. The need he felt for Ai equated his want, and he flushed. It was frustrating. An echoed laughter drifted into his ear, and he looked to Ai again. He had already turned his head away, though, and for a time they walked together in silence, until Ai began his normal chatter again, avoiding subjects like romance.

Ai tried to run ahead to get back at Rin for cheating in their earlier race when they finally decided to go home, but instead of running, he slipped immediately in the loose sand and fell face first into the dirt. "Owww," he moaned, rolling over and rubbing his face. Rin jumped when he saw Ai tumble, jogging beside him and kneeling down.

"You okay?" Ai rubbed his face free of the sand, nodding mutely. Rin smirked, "guess you don't run in the sand a lot, huh? Maybe we ought to come back more often, it's good for you."

"It's kind of out of the way. Besides, the beach is usually more crowded than this."

Rin turned his head, seeing nearly no one on the beach. He knew Ai was right, though, only because he remembered how this place looked in the summer. For now, the ocean was too chilly for anyone to brave the evening waters. Ai didn't get up immediately, though, staring at the oncoming sunset with quiet eyes, and after a moment, Rin settled down on his butt, with obvious intention to admire Ai instead. Really, he didn't care for sunsets, and corny as it sounded, Ai was probably the most beautiful thing in sight.

Ai turned to look at Rin watching him, and tried to ask what was on Rin's mind again, but he quickly found out as Rin's lips pressed against his own. His tongue tickled Ai's lips until he was allowed to brush his against his boyfriend's. It was nothing new to have Rin kiss him like this, but where people could see? It was only the second time, and the first had been while waiting for the train. He felt Rin's weight coax him to lie flat, and on the sandy beach they kissed noisily. Rin's hand dragged over Ai's torso as Ai stroked his side.

It was the sensation between his hips that made him jump. "S-senpai!" Rin's hand retracted from Ai's crotch, and he leaned away from his violated boyfriend.

"I-" I'm sorry? …He was alarmed himself that he'd done it, and couldn't get the apology out. Ai's cheeks were so red they matched Rin's hair. He sat up, stood up, and clenched his fist. "F-fuck, I shouldn't have done that… Fuck!"

Ai pushed up on the sand, looking up at Rin. It was more alarming than anything; he hadn't even been paying enough attention to have suspected any better.  He scrambled to stand. "N-no, it's fine, I.. I just need a little more time, okay?"

Rin's body shivered, but he shook his head. "No, I rushed it. That was stupid. Ugh. Fucking. Let's just go." Rin turned broadly and heavily stomped back toward the train. Ai didn't even know what to do with him, the self-loathing was back all over again at full force. He was chasing desperately after Rin all over again.

Ai tried to coax a good night kiss out of him that night, but Rin fiercely denied him. Sometimes it was hard to tell who Rin was mad at, his anger permeating every thought, sound, and situation around him. It made trying to talk to him almost impossible. When Ai tried to crawl into bed with him, Rin threw his hand back to swat Ai away, telling him to go to his own bed.

"S-senpai, would you at least listen?"

"Later."

Ai tried not to get angry in return, but every little frustration that built up in him was dispersed in a large sigh, but Rin knew what sort of sigh that was. He felt terrible, it was the only time in his memory he could tell that Ai was angry with him, but Rin was too upset with himself to ask forgiveness. Ai wasn't ready. He shouldn't have done that on the beach. He ought to have let Ai be the one to pull them along.

It was impossible to stay mad long, and the next day Rin and Ai sat down on the bed to talk. Rin was still just as terrible at expressing himself as he always was, but Ai let him take his time. He just wanted to apologize properly for startling Ai like that. Ai tried to assure him it wasn't as terrible as he made it out to be, but Rin was insistent. Ai smiled with a laugh. "Senpai, we're boyfriends, aren't we? I mean… we're eventually going to get there, right?" The thought made Rin feel hot, but it was drowned out by a cold regret. He hummed begrudged in response. "I'm going to bed, okay? I have a test tomorrow. Please don't be so mad at yourself because you like me by then, okay? I'm going to need a lot of kisses to get over it." He leaned forward and turned as he looked at Rin.

"Yeah, sure." Ai stood up, kissed his boyfriend, and crawled into bed.

The next week was still awkward. Normally he would have asked at least once for Ai to crawl into bed with him, but no such call came to him. Rin slept with his back facing out. Rin, at least, seemed to have pulled his spirits back together as they talked with each other during breaks from homework. When they kissed, Rin let Ai touch their tongues together, and if passion over whelmed them, he never let his hands travel anywhere Ai's hadn't. Somehow Rin's less obtrusive behaviour felt more arousing than it had before. Ai felt like he was Rin's precious belonging, and the hands that slid down his spine and tickled his side wanted only to ensure that Ai felt safe with him.

 Saturday rolled along, and Ai stood outside Rin's bed with curious eyes. Rin was always in bed long before he was. "Uhm, Senpai?"

 "Hmm?"

 "Can I-"

"You've never asked before," Rin reminded him, rolling over to look at his boyfriend.

"I know, it's just that. Well. I'm used to you asking me during the week, and since last week was really awkward between us, I thought it might bother you."

"Not really, no."

"Only not really?"

The mood between them became tense, and Ai thought perhaps he would just have to sleep in his own bed tonight. "Do you mind being the little spoon?"

"N-no!! That's fine!" Ai was quick to scramble into bed and beside Rin, and with little more than their typical good night kiss, slept with his back pressed into Rin's chest. It was strange for Ai; Rin rarely cuddled him. In the morning, when he woke, he flushed full red when he realized cum stuck to the cloth of his underwear.

It wasn't easy pulling through the rest of the school week, and Ai felt infinitely more distracted from his school work than he had when the year started. More than once he spaced out in class, and only realized when the teacher was leaving and the class became noisy that he hadn't written a single note. He spent more than just a couple of lessons day dreaming about Rin, and anxiously waiting for the day to be over, and even as they sat down to work on homework together, Ai wished he could just sit in Rin's lap while he worked. About midway through the week, Rin called him to bed, where they kissed feverishly for longer than was advisable on a school night, and the next night Rin called him down again, asked if they could remove their shirts.

"Ai, you son of a bitch." Rin cursed the following morning.

"H-Huh?" Ai poked his head into the bathroom to see Rin, who walked up to Ai and ran his finger along the collar of Ai's shirt, and lifted his chin. "Senpai, what are you doing?"

"You left a few marks," he muttered plainly, then turned his head so Ai could see. Hickeys, several of them, were scattered down the side of his neck. "You're okay though, the collar hides it." Ai blushed, his eyes wide, and tried to apologize, but Rin only smirked. "It's cool, but we're fucked for practice."

"Sorry." But Rin easily kissed his lips, brushing their tongues together, and Ai didn't feel so bad. Maybe it was Rin's way of telling him he's too concerned and needed to shut up, though. He slipped past Ai, and continued to finish getting ready.

"I'm skipping morning classes to find something for this. Who the hell would have figured…? Would you mind ditching last period so we can fix you up?"

"A-ahm, no, that's fine." Rin remained quiet, making a text, and then looked to Ai.

"You're cute when you blush like that." And Ai only grew redder. With their usual parting kiss, and a mention of their meeting place, Rin was out the door, and Ai was beside himself with joy. Ai was quick to skip class after that, waiting by the locker room for Rin. "Ai!" Ai turned his head quickly, and smiled when he saw his boyfriend.

"Rin-senpai!! I was beginning to think you hadn't gotten out of class."

"I almost didn't. C'mon, I got the key off the captain earlier, promised we'd get the lane lines in as a thanks, too, so you might as well get into your swimsuit while we're here."

"Right!" He followed in behind Rin, and separate from each other, quickly changed into their swimsuits. After things grew more heated between the two of them, they decided it would be better not to be naked in the shower room; at least not while other boys were there. Rin moseyed on over a moment later, a towel slung over his shoulder as he stared at Ai's butt for a little longer than he should have. God, did he have a nice figure. Ai turned around, a little surprised he hadn't heard Rin approach, and then smiled. He only had a few of the bruises around his collar, and while he was embarrassed, it wasn't something he'd think of as bad.

But as his eyes wandered up, he noticed how terribly patchy Rin's neck was. Make up? "Here," Rin held out a couple bottles. "I wasn't sure what would match, but it'll work for now. Just don't go rubbing it."

After a moment of staring, Ai laughed: "Senpai, you aren't even wearing the right colours for yourself! It's too dark."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Here, just give me your hand a second, I can fix this." Mixing the two colors wasn't that hard, and while Rin wasn't far off, it was enough to be weirdly suspicious, particularly as they had hickeys to match, and Rin blushed as Ai's fingers rubbed gently on his skin, looking at the ceiling instead of Ai.

"Hey, uh, so we should do another date."

Ai chuckled. "What were you thinking?"

"I dunno. I'll think of something for Saturday." A pause. "It's already Friday, isn't it?" Ai hummed with assurance. "Damn, guess I'll have to think fast."

"You've always been good at picking out dates, I'm sure you'll think of something!" Ai stepped back and smiled. "Okay, hopefully that will stay on while we swim… at least for a little while! I'm going to do myself really quick." His bruises were much lower than Rin's.

"Yeah sure." Instinctively Rin followed Ai toward the mirrors and watched him quietly work at the spots. "You didn't leave any on my back did you?"

"Hmh? I don't think so! I'll check in a moment. …You didn't leave any on mine, did you?"

"Nah," Rin waited long enough for Ai to finish covering the few that he had, approached, and smirked from behind him. "Not sure I'd tell you if you did, though."

Ai turned, "S-senpai! You can't just do that."

"Couldn't I?" he moved in on Ai, their hips touching as Ai's butt pressed into the sink. "It wouldn't bother me if people knew you were taken."

Like this, Ai could feel everything, and if he weren't every so conscious of the thin fabric covering their hips, he might have lost it. Rin's fingers tickled his side, but not enough to make Ai jump. Instead they rubbed him gently, moving lower and lower. He kissed his boyfriend, and quickly their tongues met, layering one over the other. Ai touched Rin's collarbone and panted against the heavy kisses. While in the back of his mind he thought they might be pushing it, it was only a faint echo of an innocent boy he once was. When he felt Rin's hips press gently forward, grinding their hips together though, he knew they were pushing it. And he didn't stop Rin, either, letting the older boy rub their bodies together for a sensation neither of them ever had the pleasure to experience, and heat swelled in his hips and Ai _knew_ he wanted to pull his swimsuit off right there and spend the remaining few minutes sweating and painting under Rin's body. He wanted Rin more than he could imagine.

"S-senpai, we shouldn't," he drew away and spoke against his wishes. He was just short of rock hard at this point, bright red even if he felt like all the blood in his body rushed into his hips for this feeling.

Rin blushed, "Right, sorry." His hips lifted off of Ai's, and after a kiss he let Ai go again. He nearly walked away, but stopped after a few feet. "Hey, Ai? You can skip the senpai stuff when we're... y'know, like that. Just not otherwise, I don't want people getting the wrong idea."

It took a moment for Ai to process what Rin had said, but quickly glowed with exuberance. "Y-yes!! Thank you."

Rin didn't often give him butterflies, perhaps because they were already so easily settled as friends when they started dating, but Ai… For the rest of the day, his body fluttered with infatuation and embarrassment. Being long distance, he spent much of the practice with his face smothered into the water, but each time he was permitted to stop at the end of the lane and look towards the short distance swimmers next to his lane, he would let his gaze settle on Rin for a time and let anyone go ahead of him for each drill that he could. Once Rin and he stopped at the same time during a drill. Rin did not stop to admire Ai, but as he snapped his goggles over his eyes and smirked in his toothy way, Ai could tell that Rin kept his eyes settled on Ai for as long as time permitted. They never offered each other much by means of prolonged stares, but any time he realized that Rin's eyes were settled on him, Ai knew he was with someone who truly loved being with him.

"What about a fancy dinner date?" Rin suggested the following afternoon.

"I would be okay with that, but you're sure that wouldn't be too expensive?"

Rin shrugged. "Mom gave me a little extra money; I wouldn't mind using it on you." Ai smiled; while it wasn't much, Ai always found Rin's small gestures sweet. He wouldn't have guessed on his own that Rin had asked for more with the intention of spending it on Ai.

"Where do you think?"

"Foreign or local?" Ai shrugged, and Rin moaned at his indecision. "C'mon that's not helping me. You like Italian? No Burger King bullshit, fuck I hate American food.  There's that Thai food place. Uhh. Geez, I don't even know what you eat besides French fries. You know you've had French fries on almost every date we've been on right?"

"No? Have I?"

"Hmmhm. You've got full rights to burn a hole through my wallet with a blow torch, and there you go getting a two dollar order of French fries. You'd never make it as a girlfriend."

Ai had to laugh, covering his mouth with his hand as he tittered. "Good thing I'm a boy, then!" Rin smiled too, a rare smile that looked as sincere as it should be, before he stood up and approached Ai on his top bunk. His arms folded under his chin, and he rest his cheek bone against them as he looked at Ai. Ai responded to adjust himself forward, kissing Rin's head. "Uhm… not to change to subject but… does your mom know?"

"No…" he muttered, and then straightened up again, shoving his hands into his pockets."I'm not sure how she'd take it."

"What about Gou-chan?"

"I kinda had to spill the beans when I was asking about that make up, so she knows as of yesterday I think. Maybe sooner, I don't know." He shrugged. "What about your folks?"

Ai shook his head. "I've been too afraid to tell them."

"Afraid?"

Ai offered a smile. "Yeah, sort of." His eyes drifted away. "I don't really want to talk about it."

A visible frown showed up on Rin's lips, and while he wanted to ask more, he chose not to. Ai was always upfront and honest with him. If Ai wasn't comfortable talking about something, Rin doubted it was a secret kept for selfish reasons. He scratched his neck and glanced away. "Okay, that’s fine," but he thought about it a moment, and continued, "but… if you ever need to, I'm here." The offer, at least, made Ai smile, and he thanked his friend.

As spring bowed out, a carpet was rolled out for summer, which meant swimming tournaments, which also meant Rin was a hundred times more focused on water than he was on love. Ai tried not to feel too brushed aside, but he remembered that he did just about as much with Rin when school had him flat on his ass a couple months before; it couldn't be helped. But Rin, at least, remembered to keep Ai involved in his life, and Ai went back to being Rin's official timer for extended practices. It was his last year with them, and he really needed to blow the competition out of the water this year if he wanted to live out his dream. Ai supported him in full, of course, and even if their romantic life took a back seat, the amount of time they spent together wasn't much different. Some things between them never changed anyway. Ai still slept with Rin on Saturday, Rin still called him down invariably during the week day. They still kissed good morning.

"Senpai-"

"What'd I say about the senpai stuff?"

"We're not really kissing or anything like that," Ai adjusted himself to look up at Rin. They were sitting in Rin's bed, Ai slouched in Rin's lap, so it was quite the turn to see his boyfriend.

"Do you want to be?" Rin's forwardness about their relationship was funny to Ai, he never quite knew why though.

"Sorry, but I have to finish this reading."

"You're no fun," Rin grumbled, closing his eyes. For a while they sat like this, quiet and unmoving besides Ai turning a page every now and then. "Sorry about being so busy lately."

"It's okay."

"Not really. It's shitty. I feel bad about it, but I need to focus on swimming right now anyway," he sighed. "One of these days you're going to look at me 'Senpai!! Why don't we do a thing anymore?' "

"Do I really sound like that?" Ai frowned, not sure he liked Rin's imitation of him.

"Uh. No. Listen, I'm just saying sorry, alright?"

After a minute, Ai set his book aside and sighed. He folded his arms over Rin's around his waist, and stared forward. Rin knitted their fingers together, and kissed the top of Ai's head. Ai smiled, relaxing against Rin's body. "You're warm," he muttered.

"Would you like to share the bed tonight?"

Ai hummed. "It would be nicer if the weather were cooler."

"I guess so."

"Do you know if Haru-senpai and Makoto-senpai ever started dating?"

"…No, come to think of it. If those two are still dancing around each other, they're doomed."

"Maybe they're afraid it still won't work out?"

"I hope you're not projecting on them again."

Ai hummed: "Nu-uh. I know you like me, Rin, and I like you a lot too."

Rin smiled against Ai's hair, before shifting so he could shower kisses along Ai's head and neck. To as much, Ai giggled and called out Rin's name, but Rin knocked them over in his fervour, and for a moment Ai had to squeeze his eye shut against the downpour of affection. It was strange and wonderful that he had changed so much, yet something about him felt just the same as before. Like the bars that held him back had finally broken, and the Rin Ai was certain was there, was finally allowed to express himself. After getting the best of Ai's laughter out of him, they shared a long kiss, their lips pressed lovingly against each other's, and his heart stirred with adoration. Rin's kisses ranged between a lot of things, but these kisses, with their lips puckered firm and nothing more than a trace of saliva, were probably Ai's favourite. They were the kisses that whispered 'I love you,' without actually uttering the words themselves.

"So, Ai-chan," Nagisa whispered the next week as they hung out. Makoto was with them, but the other three had disappeared for some reason or another. "Have you and Rin, y'know," his lips puckered up, inserting his finger inside the gap between his thumb and forefinger and pulling out again repeatedly. It took Ai a moment, a sort of dumb look on his face, before he jumped, tensed, and sputtered out an absolute "N-no!!"

Makoto frowned at Nagisa. "Nagisa, I'm not really sure that's something you should be asking."

"Ugghh, you and Rei-chan are too alike! I don't see anything wrong talking about it."

"Yeah, but that's personal stuff, don't you think?" Nagisa moaned in response, and Makoto could only let out an exasperated chuckle. "I guess we're all just sort of happy that Rin likes someone."

"Is it really that big a deal," Ai asked.

"You know he went through a lot while he was in Australia, and even coming back to Japan, too. Ever since Haru and him made up, he's been a lot better but… well, doesn't mean Rin doesn't deserve a little more." Makoto chuckles, and for a moment Ai feels lifted. It was nice to hear him spoken in such high praise by Rin's friends.

"Oh, uhm, Makoto-kun, do you mind if I ask about you and Haru-kun?"

"About me and-"

Nagisa interjected: "Did something happen between Mako-chan and Haru-chan??"

And all at once, Makoto blushed, becoming flustered at the sudden barrage. Nagisa leaned in closer and closer, this face becoming more and more intense, and Ai stared confused and bewildered at the two friends interacted. "N-Nagisa, you don't need to move in like that!!"

"I want to know what you two have been doing though!"

"We…" Ai felt bad for asking suddenly. It wasn't any of his business. "Uh," Makoto coughed out a laugh, his cheeks hotter than ever, but smiled, "We started dating a while back."

"WHAA?? Mako-chan, why didn't you say so sooner?!"

"Sorry, er, we weren't really sure how to tell you. It's kind of a weird thing to bring up randomly."

In turn, a blush welled up in Nagisa's cheeks as well, inspired by sheer joy, and the then leaped forward to hug Makoto. "Uwaaa, I'm so happy!!!" Ai had no clue what was going on, but he imagined Nagisa, like Rin, knew full well about Makoto's infatuation with Haru, and smiled too.

A moment later, Haru and company approached with bags of food. "Hey, Nagisa, what are you doing?" They turned, and Makoto blushed awkwardly. "Uh, I just told Nagisa about us."

Haru's eyes went up in surprise, and Rei was the only one confused. He looked at Makoto. "About what?" There was a long sort of embarrassed silence, until Rei looked in turn at everyone staring at him. "D-Don't look at me like that!!"

Ai held a hand over his mouth, giggling at the group of them. Rin smirked as he watched Rei become the last one to know, and cast a sideways glance at Ai. It was cute when he laughed.

They parted in two groups. Rin planned to spend the evening with Makoto, Haru was heading that way, and Ai remained a time with Rei and Nagisa. Nagisa asked that they would stick around with him while he waited for someone, which Rei agreed to only reluctantly, and Ai shrugged and thought why not. Nagisa was always entertaining, and talked at great lengths with the two of them about the upcoming tournament. 

"Ai-chan's swimming the 400 meter, right?"

Ai nodded with assurance. "Rin-senpai has been helping me out, too! He says I might move up a heat this year. I hope he's right."

"Rin-chan still has you call him senpai?"

"A-ah! N-no, not necessarily." He glanced away, flushing bright red, but before Nagisa had the chance to ask, his attention was drawn away, and his eyes suddenly began to shimmer.

"Oh!! My friend is here, I have to go! Bye, Ai-chan; bye, Rei-chan." He waved, speeding off readily. Ai's gazed followed him, and it seemed Nagisa was waiting on... a girl? From where they stood, not much of the conversation could be heard, but Nagisa looked excited. He was smiling, watching the girl with wide eyes. She seemed significantly less animated than he was, and had lovely strawberry blonde hair, as well as large red glasses. Ai thought she was cute.

"Who's that," Ai asked after a moment of watching. Rei adjusted his glasses.

"I don't know her name, but she's a freshman this year. Nagisa likes her."

Ai's brows pop up, watching Rei. Rei didn't take his gaze off Nagisa and the girl for a time, until his eyes slowly closed and he bowed his head, announcing that they should head to the station before their train left. It was a strange look, and for a moment Ai wasn't sure what he saw in Rei's expression. Something about it was familiar. They walked together for a while, Ai with half an eye on Rei the entire time.  They had about ten minutes before the next train would arrive, this one for Ai, the following one would be Rei's. There was a great deal of silence between them, until Ai finally gathered up the courage to inquire. "Rei-kun, may I ask something personal?'

"That depends," he answered curtly.

"Do… you like Nagisa?" Rei tensed immediately, his eyes opening, and then his entire posture shrinking, as if injured.

"No."

"A…Are you sure? I won't tell anyone if you do, I promise!"

Rei was quiet for a time, a pensive look in his eyes. "I don't. But… Ai, have you heard that there are different elements to a successful relationship? Yes, well, there are three that I'm aware of. Emotional!" His first finger went up. "Physical!" The second finger followed. "And Romantic!" And his third popped up in turn. Rei looked so calculating as he announced these elements. "I'm sure you’ve felt at least two of these with Rin-senpai, so you sort of know what I mean. The unity of all three is truly beautiful, and they often complement each other, as one side grows strong, the other sides tend grow stronger with it."

"Uh-huh… So you only sort of like Nagisa?"

"Emotionally, yes, but he's certainly not my type otherwise. I… I'm likely just a little jealous." He pressed his glasses to his face, and then stared at the tile floor. "But Nagisa likes her a lot, and as my friend, I support him. "

Wide eyed and curious, Ai stared. He wasn't completely sure what Rei meant, but it made sense. "I see." He muttered, bowing his head as well. He felt sort of bad for Rei. The situation sounded confusing to say the least, and Ai wasn't sure he would have liked to be caught in that kind of state. Rei smiled after a moment, looking at Ai. "It's fine," he assured Ai. "I prefer seeing my friends happy over anything. Wouldn't you say there was something exceptional about Nagisa speaking to that girl? It warms my heart to see all my friends in good spirits."

"What about you though, Rei-kun?"

The smile didn't leave his face, even when he turned his eyes away from Ai. "I'm in no rush." With the calmness in his face, and the warmness of his eyes on the afternoon horizon, Ai had no doubts that Rei was truly as happy as he claimed.

 Six months had nearly passed since Ai and Rin first kissed, the day they marked as their first date, even if Ai hadn't intended for it to be a date at the time. Rin asked a few times what Ai wanted to do for their anniversary, but got no good responses out of him. "Whatever you want is okay with me." Yeah, okay buddy. Rin span around in his chair as Ai worked with minor attention on his homework.

"…You ever ask yourself if you're gay or not?"

"Huh? Oh, uhm…" Ai frowned at Rin, looked at his paper, and then turned his attention back. "I guess so. Girls are cute, but no one's really interesting any more, I guess! I figured it was part of being in a relationship. No one really looks nearly as attractive as the person you like." A small smile slipped into his words. The room was quiet for a minute before Ai continued. "Has it been bothering you again, senpai?"

"Sort of, though sometimes I think I forget you're a dude."

"Forget?"

"Uh… yeah. I mean, you're sort of girly looking. Not that I really forget that when we're… doing stuff, but other times." Ai hummed disapprovingly. He wasn't sure he was alright being called girly, but Rin was right. A lot of his friends told him he was girly, too. Rin stared, glanced away, and apologized. "I'd like you no matter what gender you were, I think, so it's not a big deal. And it's better that you're a guy, too. …I mean, even if you can be annoying sometimes, no one gave a shit about helping me out last year except you. You took a hell of a lot more shit than you deserved, and you stuck with me the whole time. I guess I didn't really figure out that I had any feelings for you until you were gone for a while. I kinda figured it was you growing up a bit that changed things but, fuck, it was probably a long time coming. You shooting up and looking damn fine was probably the straw that broke the camel's back." His fingers ran through his hair, talking, almost rambling out private thoughts that, until now, Ai had never heard. It made his body shiver, and he pushed away from his desk to roll over to Rin and kiss him.

Kissing him once, however, was no simple task, and their lips met again in another wet kiss, their tongues meeting and over lapping as soon as possible. Rin broke the kiss sooner than Ai wanted, to which he caught Rin behind the head to bring their mouths back together. He felt something stir in his hips. Rin pulled away again, looking surprised at Ai, and after a long pause, Ai spoke: "I-I don’t want to do homework anymore."

It was a wildly stupid way to say it, but Rin got the picture. Quickly, he told Ai to get in the bed, standing up and, without asking approval, threw his shirt off. They crawled quickly into Rin's bed, Ai's hands running up and down Rin's chest until his arms wrapped around his neck. They kissed, saliva stuck between their tongues when Rin pulled back, and he watched Ai blush as he rubbed his torso. His shirt was gone, too, in a moment, and Rin bit gently into his breast.

Couldn't they stay like this forever? Ai had never felt so relaxed in someone's presence as he did around Rin, and the sensation of Rin's lips and fingers against his torso drove him mad. His hands meshed into Rin's hair as he finally managed to lie back, and his spine arched as he let out a moan. They didn't touch enough, he thought after the wave of arousal rushed over him. It was their own fault for being shy with the other. Rin moved away, kissing Ai once before laying at his side.

Even for as little as they touched, Ai was no stranger to the movement of Rin's hand along his body, and with hooded eyes stared to his left at his boyfriend. Rin looked down, watching as his hand finally slid over Ai's groin and rubbed the bulge at his hips. He glanced up just in time to see Ai struggle, his eyes closing and his lips parting to breathe out slowly. His cheeks flushed.

His hand pulled away, flustered suddenly by the arousal. As much as he liked seeing Ai like this, he also feared it. Getting this close to someone… Ai turned his head, concerned and maybe a little disappointed. "Senpai, what's wrong?"

"…I told you to call me Rin when we're like this." Ai smiled and whispered his name like it was the only word he ever wanted to say. Rin smirked, leaning forward again to kiss him.  While they kissed, Ai's hand settled on Rin's, pulling it back over the bulge and urging for it to be rubbed again.

It wasn't until Ai's breath hitched that Rin pulled away from the kiss and glanced down. He was rock hard, and looking up again, his cheeks were fire red. Arousal stirred inside him, and he rubbed a little harder to see Ai's eyes squeeze shut and a small moan slip out. His reaction to this now is so much different than it was before. He grips the length of his cock through the fabric, sizing it up and flushing fully, feeling his entire body shiver fiercer than it ever had. This was so much different than grinding.

"Ai, let's do it." Rin sputtered.

"I-I'm not sure I'll last long…"

"J-just get our pants off and I'll catch up."

Rin shoved his hand down his own pants, quickly grabbing his own dick and running his hand over it. Beside him he watched Ai's hips rise, pulling the pants with his underwear away. Sitting up, he tore them away from his feet and threw them aside, along with his socks, and then with a swift movement turned to Rin. Rin could feel Ai's fingers scratch just a second against his skin as he pulled the pants away, at first hurried, but he slows down as he realizes just what he's doing, exposing Rin as he jacked off. For a moment he only wanted to watch, flustered and shivering as he considered how intimate he never imagined he would be with Rin. Rin's back arched, and he cursed Ai quietly -"The fuck are you doing?"- and Ai finally picked the pace up again.

Their pants and underwear on the ground, the two boys stared at each other, unsure where to look, what to touch, or how to go about any of it. Rin's hand still fussed with his own cock, but in time his other hand moved across the way to feel Ai's bare length between his fingers, and then rubbed his thumb slowly underneath. Ai flushed, and turned just enough to watch his own hand reach out to take Rin's length in his grasp.

Rin's hips jerked, thrusting into Ai's hand more than just a few times, biting back groans as Ai coo'd in turn. He bore his teeth, let his jaw hang open, inhaled and exhaled sharply, his hand slowed, and finally gave in. Cum squirted and oozed from his erection, and spilling over Rin's hand. He moaned with restraint, thrusting into Rin's hand, until all at once he stopped, arching his back and letting out a sigh before falling over. He couldn't finish Rin off, so Rin did. Ai's cheeks flushed and his eyes sparkled as he looked across the pillow at his boyfriend, and Rin had to stare. The sight of Ai as he hit his orgasm overwhelmed him entirely.

They woke up in the morning and did it again, no more versed in the other's pleasure points than before, and throughout the entire day they could scarcely keep their hands off one another. Ai just short of begged for it, -putting himself as close to Rin as he possibly could, -kissing him straight away with his tongue, -running his fingers down Rin's neck and chest. He was so glad it was the weekend, because it gave Rin free range to bite him and suck him and lick him as much as he wanted. They'd never been so horny in all their lives, but perhaps that came with never having done it before. The first experience of intimacy with someone else was more invigorating than they could handle. By the night, though, they finally found it within them to rip their clothes off a third time. Rin straddled Ai as he rubbed their cocks together, blushing worse now than he had the night before. The first time was great, sure, but now, with their shyness broken away from them, their moans came out more readily but for the fact that someone outside or next door should hear.

Ai fell asleep every time after they did it. The second morning he woke without most his virginity, and Rin pressed his body close to his back. Even this late into their relationship it was always so rare that Rin would cuddle him. His boyfriend's bare cock pressed against his butt, and he quietly considered the sweat that stuck between them. He closed his eyes again, not moving from Rin's arms. His own hand slid back to grasp Rin's hand swung over his body, and smiled a moment. For an hour he remained like this before rolling over.

Rin was awake, and with his plain expression stared at Ai. It was his sleepy face, and Ai imagined Rin had only over slept a little. "Good morning, Rin," he smiled. His name was still the most beautiful word he knew.

"Morning, Ai." A moment passed, and Rin kissed Ai sweetly on the lips. "How do you feel?"

"Good."

They talked, whispering sweet words to each other that Ai only heard in sparse moments. Rin called him beautiful and handsome, and told him how he liked the feel of skin against his own. He teased Ai for his flush, and then told him Ai should never blush like that for anyone else. He kissed the bite marks just barely visible along Ai's neck. His shower of affection came as nothing less than a lengthy confession. Rin loved Ai, but he never knew how to say it to him. He kissed Ai's forehead and cheeks, and Ai blushed and giggled under the weight of Rin's affection, and Ai knew he too loved Rin.

"Senpai is so sweet to me, I never know what to say in return," Ai confessed. Rin glanced away, blushing.

"We can talk about it over breakfast." Ai looked up, smiled, and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. It would take a while for either of them to find the will to move from the others arms, and neither of them complained about an overstayed welcome.


End file.
